WFW News Report/December 31
New Year! Whoohoo! 2016 is coming to an end! For many users, it has been the year we've joined and so many memories were made. Now 2017 is coming...as many changes will come, we will still have the wiki! And next year, many new users and friends will join! What are some of your resolutions? What new stories will you bring in 2017? Bunny Illuminati A recent blog post by a user of the name Pink Bunny 22 claims that bunnies are illuminati. Pink Bunny stated that "They bunnies also have power of humans because we always cry when we hear about Bunny death or some other bunny sad thing. So we worship these fuzzy white bundles without even knowing it," solidifying her claim that Bunnies are our overlords. The next day, Rainsplash, the Queen Bunny, came out about the matter. Her first reaction to the blog post was "OMG THEY'RE ONTO ME." We also have a little interview with our Wiki Queen Bunny, interviewed by Dogwood: How long have you been associated with these bunnies? Since birth. Why were bunnies waving pitchforks at Blazey outside her window? Lots of bunnies began to riot after the blog outing us as Illuminati, and Blazey's house was on the parade route. Were you ever worried we would find out? OUR SECURITY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOOLPROOF! At what lengths did you go to cover your tracks? We're little bunnies! We don't leave very big tracks! However, there may have been a few raids, helicopter and car chases, abductions, and a treaty made with aliens to borrow their cloaking devices to avoid detection. Just minor stuff. Is the user Pink Bunny associated with you? All bunnies are. One of the nicknames listed on your page was "Queen Bunny", or maybe that's my bad memory. But if that is the case, are you still the queen of bunnies? Why are you now the queen of unicorns? Please explain the transition (if there was one) of being the Queen Bunny to the Queen Unicorn. I am a bunny, but I am also Queen Unicorn, meaning I'm queen of Unicorn Planet. I was the first bunny to ever become queen of another planet; it was a momentous occasion in our history. Are you a bunny yourself? Yes, of course. I have the papers to prove it -- but they're hidden in one of my many top secret vaults. Is the bunny on your talk page one of your minions? Yes, Captain Flufferton is my most trusted advisor. What did it take for you to gain power over humans, as Pink Bunny stated? OUR SECRETS WILL NEVER BE REVEALEDDDDDD. Although, being adorable helps. '*bows* Twas an honor to be interviewed. If you'll excuse me, I have to go run from the cops again. We also have an interview with Bunneh, exposer of the truth! Where did you get the idea for Bunnies being illuminati? ' Just from my awesome, zesty brain, my dear friend. '''If a bunny walked up to you and talked to you, what would you do? ' I would continue the conversation, without a hint of surprise. We all knew this would happen sooner or later! '''How long have you had this thought? Ever since I ate that bunny shaped pancake, i have been feeling guilty, but thoughtful at the moment. Are you responsible for bunnies waving pitchforks at Blazey's window? ' UH UH UH UH '''Have you done any research? ' Nope. Research about a topic identical to this one is for nerds. Such malarky. 'Who else are your bunnies going to attack? ' You, DogwoodFlowers, Pumpkintail, and Flameheart. Oh, and they want to toss flaming granola bars at Blazey's window. 'Do you have a bunny at home? ' Yes. One white one called Cadbury, plus a brown one called Cranberry. '''Are you hungry? Yes, give me some marshmallows and my bunnies won't attack. Are you going to give any more updates? ' Maybe. '''Bunnies are hunted by cats and dogs and bears. Does this mean less power? ' No, it makes people hate bears, cats, and dogs if the victim is dangerously adorable. Now i want an elephant to step on a bear. This makes me more fond of elephants, and also makes me wonder when the next circus is coming to town. See? The rabbit manipulated me into hating a bear, which is a carnavore, and adore an elephant, a vegetarian. I think. Bunneh's thoughts. In The Spotlight Reflecting Souls by Fox A young she-cat is the mistake of two young lovers. Her Clan cat parents abandoned her as they moved on to different mates, leaving her to the darkness of the Twolegplace. Enter the story of a broken she-cat as she meets a soul reflecting her own. Frostpools Rage by Flame A young warrior name Frostpool is acused of killing her deputy, Preyheart. she is banished from her clan and now seeks revenge. But the only to get that revenge is to start a clan...of her own Half and Half: The Story of Halfstripe by Brams Halfpaw is a mistreated apprentice who is basically half everything. Exiled for no good reason, she flees to ThunderClan, and receives her warrior name. However, back in ShadowClan, the newly named Halfstripe's mother - Skycloud - is causing mayhem... Fire and Ice (Rewritten) by Pumpkin Even after Fireheart, Graystripe and Sparkpelt celebrated their new names by their winter vigil, Rusty, the kittypet that joined ThunderClan moons ago is still deep within Fireheart's heart. With Sparkpelt being desperate to find out who are her family and Graystripe meeting another cat at night, Fireheart, alone, struggles with his own love issues. The only comfort is his sister he met on accident, until one day, she gives him a furry white kitten for him to take to the Clan - and decide his destiny. Burn Them All by Dogwood Torch, the one Kindling who didn't burn in Smolder's massacre. The one soul left who Smolder is intent on slaughtering. And the one cat in all of LightClan who can uncover the secrets of Sand, Smolder, herself, and the ghost who trails around Smolder before they all burn down, nothing more than puppets tangled in their own strings. By The Shore by Rainy An outsider in her WindClan home, Shellskip is haunted by her past, the memories of a sister she could not save and an enemy fiercer than any living thing. When history repeats itself and endangers her Clan, she must call upon every ounce of courage she has to save those around her -- but it will take a deeper kind of healing for her to learn how to forgive herself Interview With bird '''When did you join? I apparently joined April 17th 2010, so I was like, 13 when I first joined (like a lot of people) Tell us some things about you (nothing too personal) I like writing, playing video games, having fun with friends, cats, dogs. Any animal honestly they're all adorable What are some fanfics you'd recommend (can be made by you) Well I recommend me first show Unstable Times, but there is actually very good fanfics on the wiki that anybody should check out, it'd be too many to list, I think all the fanfics made deserve a mention because that took time and work to put into for us to read. What is considered by you and others your best fanfic (optional) Definately Unstable Times because it's the most improved out of all my fanfics, my old ones make me cringe so hard, lol. What is your best moment on the wikia? Mmm, I don't have any best moments that I can remember to be honest. Do you like this wiki? Why? Yes, I like this wiki, even though I'm not into warriors as much anymore, it's nice to look back and improve from where I first started Did you enjoy being an admin? Why? I enjoyed being an admin because I liked helping people with whatever problems they may have while being fair about any and all sides of problems. yeah that's it they're short answers xD I'm not interesting -- 21:37, December 30, 2016 (UTC) NUI With Purple When did you join? May Fourteenth, apparently. Have you made fanfics already? I have, but they aren't on here. What are they? I have a mimic of the Power of Three arc and Omens of the Stars arc. Which would you consider best? I have only one, The Discovery. I suppose that it is the best fanfiction I've wrote. Do you like this site? Love-hate relationship. I like it for reading, but it is really hard to edit on wikia on a kindle fire. :/ COTW Your challenge is to comment on all of the stories In the Spotlight and the Featured Stories. QOTW What are your opinions on 2016? What are some of your New Year Resolutions? WFW News Report, Copyright 2016 Category:WFW News Report